The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Current online maps show the maps in a static state. Vectors describing both the map content and styling are sent to a user device in response to a request for specific locations. The data sent to the user device only represents the map data as it exists on the backend mapping servers. Digital maps are most often used as a tool to complete a search appointment. Users typically open a mapping application with an understanding that they will need to search for what they are looking for. While these static maps and static searching may be useful for general viewing and search appointments, they may not be appropriate in other dynamic contexts.